Crystal Raves
by MistSpade
Summary: Tired of being seen as a useless weak mutants, Jamie and Pietro decides to take things into their own hands . Going through several transformations will they both survive these transitions. Or will they die trying? Read to find out!


_**Disclaimers : I don't own anything but the OC characters that I make up. Well anyway, I don't own X-men Evolution. That title and honor goes to none other than Stan Lee. Marvel corporation owns the X-men Evolution.**_

_**Author's Note : I like X-men Evolution, but what pisses me off that they basically make out both Pietro and Jaime like meaningless characters with evil intents at every corner. I mean wtf is that really? From the way I see it Jamie was left out too much and bullied while Pietro never really had a chance to began with seeing how his father is anyway. The man can't take no for an answer.**_

_**Warning : There might be some bashing in this story along with some yaoi and yuri couples. And if you don't like it, then you can go press the little back button now and don't read it. Other than that enjoy at your own risk!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Amber Days

Jamie's Journal,

Hmm... Where do I begin, there is so many things that has happened in the last few months here at the Institute. And I don't mean the constant bullying or the pranking in hurtful manners. I'm talking about the fact, that I'm still stuck here at the Institute. I mean no harm whatsoever, but I think the professor's dream is just what it already is a dream that will never come to realization. And Magneto's plan for the mutant species is just plain out genocide. I mean I get where they are both coming from, but both these simple minded geezers should realize the main problem to there creative ideas and ambitions.

That the world is a very cruel place. No matter how you see it. I mean normal people couldn't or should I rephrase this better, can't stand each other in the first place. So if you add mutants into the equation, what do you think is bound to happen as soon as they realize our existence on this earth. You think they are all going to be holding hands and sing Koombayah. No, they are going to be panicking and freaking the hell out. Soon enough, we are going to be gunned down if we don't fight. But seeing how no one in this place gives a damn about what I have to say. I keep my mouth shut.

Sometimes, I wonder if things would have been better if I never had left the French Quarter. But then again, it would probably get to chaotic with my power, so I might of save them all the trouble before getting thrown out of town. You then laugh at the thought of having a million of yourself just roaming around New Orleans driving people crazy. You then moved over on your bed, and placed your journal down then closed it. Seeing that you were finished with this entry, you picked up the journal and placed it in your bookbag underneath your bed.

* * *

As you the got up, you got fully dressed. Then later head downstairs for some breakfast. Knowing that the rest of the teens downstairs would probably eat it all if you didn't hurry. So in a dash you raced downstairs to see everyone yelling at each other. Deciding that this was too early in the morning for all of this. You then quickly grabbed yourself a juice pack an a apple then walked out of the kitchen hopefully unnoticed.

But as luck would have it, today was just not your day. You turned around to hear Scott, the typical jock asking where you were going? Inwardly sighing, you decided not to give him a answer. So rushed towards the front door. Soon enough, the arrogant raced towards the front door, and just when a have it almost a crack open. It's instantly slammed in my face, closing it entirely. Getting relatively pissed off real quick, I asked"What is your problem, Scott?" giving him a harden glare. You could tell by the look of his face, that behind those ruby shades were a set of glares. He then continued and said" I was asking you a question? And I'll ask one more time, Where are you going?" gripping on your wrist rather tightly. Shocking you that he would even do this, or for that matter take things this far. So doing the only thing that became natural instinct to you.

You then knee him in the balls, which he then began to gasp for air. As his head then became lower in your line of sight, you then punched Scott right in the jaw. Which landed him right into the chair across from him. Soon enough giving a look of decent satisfaction, you then walked out the front door. Knowing that being knee in the balls wouldn't hold Scott for long, you raced out the gates of the Institute and hurried along down the street. Only slowing down a bit just so you would cause a serious fuss or anything.

Making it all the way down the street passing several crowds of people. You then found the Brotherhood boarding home, the place that you were trying to get to all this morning without any interruptions whatsoever. So walked up the front porch steps and soon enough you see the house already shaking. Thinking what has Todd, Freddy, or Boom-Boom done now to piss Lance off. Shaking your head, erasing those thoughts from your mind, you then walked right inside the Brotherhood House. To see that it was none other than Freddy and Todd trying to act they were Kitty freaking Pryde just to piss Lance off for even dating the valley girl in the first place.

Giving out a small chuckle, you then head upstairs to the third room down the hall. Slowly opening the door, unsure of what you might see. And just like that to your surprise, you see Pietro knocked out along the bed. Like literally, out cold asleep. Soon enough a evil thought came into your brain. You then walked into the room, moving around the bed just so your right behind him. You were about to yell, until you feel something snag tightly around your waist and in a flash you were down on to the bed.

Being taken completely off guard like that surely a surprise to you. And as you look at the speedster who was having a rather large smirk on his face. All you could do was just laugh. Pietro then moved over just a bit, with his smirk still on his face. He then said" So, my little warlock,what were you up to? Planning to see if you can one up me in my sleep. Hmmm..."

"No, I was just-"You were the cut off by Pietro saying"Just, what Jamie." Blushing quite a bit you then turned your face to the side. Hoping that Pietro didn't see the blush. But unfortunately for you luck was not on your side today. Pietro then took notice and moved his hand up to your face. Gently turning it around until you made eye contact with him. Slowly he then, placed a soft kiss on your lips. You quickly becoming red as a tomato from blushing. Knowing that you like the kiss, Pietro then laughed and threw an arm over shoulder affectionately.

"So squirt, what do you want to watch on TV."Pietro asks you with a smile on his face. Showing by those beautiful blue eyes and those perfect snow white teeth. The answer quickly came to you. Looking up from the bed, moving your gaze over to Pietro. You then replied back answering"The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, and finally Teen Wolf." Laughing at you, Pietro then said" Ok, squirt we can have a television show marathon. I'll go get the snacks, be back in a flash." He then rubbed / messed your hair and raced out of his room. Leaving you with a smile on your face.

* * *

**Please comment and review it will help support this story. And hopeful get me more ideas on what to do next. So until then, see ya!)**


End file.
